kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocker7898
Saix "Where is my heart?" Your tempalte is done. I'll give you the code tomorrow. like i may not be on tomorrow im going somewhere... and wont be bac till late Your Talk Bubble Here's the code for youur talk bubble. To use it, Copy/Paste the following code to a talk page and insert your text between the = and the )). DO THIS WITHOUT A SPACE, OR IT WON'T WORK![[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] Hello:D Hey! Care to specify?[[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] Most likely. - EO Hey hey Jukebox hello I am the ghostboy3000 You saw on the IRC channel 5 weeks ago.. or was it a moth ago I can't remember.. GB3000 18:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Bonjour! Hi Rocker7898 I noticed all those hearts about ENX's name... *giggles* Speaking of hearts and crushes... Can you please check my most recent blog? I really need help... I wanna tell him, but I don't want to hurt him... and I don't even know if he likes me. *hangs head in shame*--I<3'slarxel 21:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Channel? Im leaving.... Well rocker, your dream has come true....... i have to leave the wiki.... forever..... this isnt a joke, I swear..... spread the news, okay? Remeber me....... -XXI What??? i dont want u to go if thats y..... come on the IRC and talk to me now!!!!--Rocker7898 19:58, September 1, 2009 (UTC) My mom found out about me and Steff....... thats why... i cant go on the irc..... -XXI WHAT????? no u cant go..... ill miss u :(--Rocker7898 20:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) yeah the irc won't be as fun without you--Firaga44 20:09, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I DONT WANT TO GO!!!!!! BUT I DONT HAVE A CHOICE!!! IM IN DEEP SHIT!!! -XXI :( ok and what r u gonna tell Steff?--Rocker7898 20:13, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I dont know........ i left a message but.... sigh.....-XXI u better not be kidding b/c im gonna miss u and if ur joking im gonna hate u--Rocker7898 20:18, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I wish i were kidding......... maybe later my mom will change her mind....... but for now.... sayonara -XXI Bye and i wont forget u :(--Rocker7898 20:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) You'll spread the word? -XXI Yes and MN said ur gonna abandon the flash?--Rocker7898 20:30, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I cant find any way to continue.... but i want to! tell himm if he needs somthing, I still have my phoyobucket, okay? -XXI Ok got it :( im gonna miss u --Rocker7898 20:40, September 1, 2009 (UTC) XXI get an msn or email-address and add me ok! mccann.b@hotmail.co.uk -MelodiousNature. well i hope your mom doesn't ban you forever the irc isn't gonna be as fun without you--Firaga44 20:44, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi Rocker7898! ..Hey <3<| (its a spade..... not a heart) You really think im THAT easy to get rid of?? ;) you guys aren't gonna get that lucky! Eww haha jk ;)--Rocker7898 18:02, September 8, 2009 (UTC) god.... I miss this place... well knowing you you're gonna find a way --Firaga I geuss i will! ;) thanks! ok just be pateint and you'll be fine this ban can't last forever right?--Firaga44 19:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey LET'S END THIS! Ok...here are the codes... And here's the test...they should come out like : HEY!